With a Sweetie Comes Great Responsibility
by Pepe's Red-Eyed Cousin
Summary: Mal gets up on most mornings for work, but he's not a morning person on his days off. Unfortunately, his 'cohabitation' - as he calls it - with Duncan carries a problem of its own. Contains slash involving a crack pairing. Characters are OOC.


**WARNING: Contains harsh language and homosex.**

**Mal and Duncan are not a couple, and they will never be a couple. This is just one of my own sick fantasies.**

* * *

Mal owned Duncan.

That was what he would tell Duncan every day at the minimum, ever since Mal bailed Duncan out of prison. It was technically a bail – there was a lot of corruption involved. Since that very day, Duncan has lived at Mal's apartment. Mal took it upon himself to control virtually every aspect of Duncan's life. Duncan always needed permission to leave the apartment. He was not allowed to get a job. He always had to inform Mal whenever he communicated with somebody else, even his own _parents_! He was also obliged to go to be sleep before Mal was, and he was not allowed to get up before Mal could. In essence, Duncan was pretty much Mal's property.

Nevertheless, sometimes Mal felt that the opposite was true.

Most mornings Mal was up before six o'clock for work so this was usually not an issue. On days off, on the other hand, Mal wanted nothing more than to sleep in. For the first few months after moving in, Duncan would lay in bed, patiently waiting for Mal to wake up so that Duncan could go to the toilet. After an incident on morning, Mal allowed Duncan out of bed only to go to the toilet, and he had to return to the bed as soon as he was done. Duncan complained at first about how unfair this was, but he was still obedient and eventually he just got used to these restrictions. Ironically, a year into their relationship, that restriction on Duncan ended up becoming a restriction on Mal. And it was not because Duncan wanted to go out onto the balcony to smoke (he only does that in the afternoons and evenings), nor was it because Duncan wanted to watch TV (which he never does).

The fact of the matter is, Duncan was a needy little bitch.

Mal's power over Duncan had become so effective that it had backfired on him. Every morning where he did not have to get up early, Mal would try to sleep in until noon. But he would be lucky to still be in bed at 8:30, because Duncan always wanted something. Duncan knew that he was only allowed to leave the bed while Mal was still asleep so he can go to the toilet, so he always had to get Mal to tend to his needs and wants. It wasn't always a need, like a glass of water or an extra pillow. It could be anything, no matter how ridiculous. And one morning, Duncan was really pushing it.

"Mal."

Mal clutched his forehead and groaned. The hangover was really getting to him. He never should never have drunk all that vodka last night. Or least had enough water to drink so he could keep himself hydrated. He drank so much booze, that eating one banana wasn't going to be enough for him.

"Mal," the voice repeated, a notch louder this time.

Mal ignored it, digging his head deeper into the pillow. Maybe he should have eaten a second banana. Or saved some of that vodka for another time. When will that whiny little dipstick shut the fuck up?

"Mal!" the voice hissed.

Mal gritted his teeth. It has been like this every Saturday morning with him for the past five months. Mal would hear his own name being croaked at him from behind him, from that same goddamn voice over and over until he would eventually cave in.

Suddenly, Mal felt a hand push firmly against his shoulder.

Sighing relentlessly, Mal knew that at some point, he was going to have to respond. There was no other choice. He might as well give that little bastard some attention.

"What the fuck do you want, Duncan?!" Mal growled, turning around to face his nagging partner. He rarely ever called Duncan by his actual name; only when he was angry or serious.

"Mal," said Duncan, slowly withdrawing his hand from Mal. "I left my earphones on the sitting room coffee table."

Mal rolled his eyes. "And what do you want me to do about that, Sweetie," he sniggered.

Duncan pointed to the door. "Go get them for me," he ordered.

Mal turned his body back to Duncan. "Fuck off," he muttered.

"Please?" Duncan pleaded. "I need my music."

"No," Mal hissed. "You always listen to your shitty music on the highest possible volume. I could normally hear your faggy little guilty pleasures from the far side of the fucking bed."

"Heavy metal is not a guilty pleasure!" Duncan protested. "Everyone knows that is my favourite genre!"

"I didn't know that heavy metal could be played at the Eurovision," Mal sneered.

"Who won back in 2006?" Duncan scoffed.

"Sweetie, unless you have to piss or shit or both, go back to sleep," Mal ordered, not interested in continuing the conversation. "I'm wrecked from last night, so I'm trying to catch some shut eye."

Everything was quiet for a few minutes. Mal relaxed as his eyelids closed in and he began to drift off. Unfortunately, it was only for a few minutes. All of a sudden, Mal felt the weight of seventy-five kilograms slither on top of him and straddle his exhausted body.

"Come ooooonnnnnnnnnn!" Duncan begged. Mal tried to ignore Duncan, but Duncan began scratching him.

"Pleeeeeeease, Mal!" Duncan continued to beg. "I want my music! I need you to get my earphones for me!"

"Oh, for Christ's sake… Just get them yourself, you lazy cunt!" snarled Mal.

"But you said I'm not allowed out of bed except to go to the toilet!" Duncan whined. "_You_ have to be the one to get them for me!"

Mal had had enough. He rose up from his slumber. He stretched out his hand and shoved Duncan back onto the other side of the bed. "Duncan, you have been a royal pain in my hole for the past few weeks!" Mal jumped out of the bed and stormed over to the wardrobe and flung one of the doors open.

"Mal, you're not going to find my earphones in there!" Duncan scoffed. "I know I've left them-" Suddenly, it occurred to Duncan what his partner was doing as he saw the latter take his pyjama bottoms off. "Mal, if you're gonna bugger me again, at least put on some lube!" Mal was tempted to deny this request, but he knew it wouldn't be comfortable for him either without any lubricants.

Mal returned to Duncan and grabbed him forcefully by the ankles. "It's your own fault now that I can't go back to sleep." He pulled the delinquent closer to him, took Duncan's bottoms then his pants off, and inserted his penis inside Duncan's anus. Duncan moaned in pleasure as Mal thrusted Duncan deeply. After about ten or so thrusts, Mal leaned his body over Duncan's and slipped his arms underneath Duncan's back. He lifted Duncan's body from the bed and slowly raised him up before the mass of Duncan's body was fully committed to Mal's pelvis. Duncan instinctively wrapped his arms around Mal's neck for additional support before Mal continued thrusting himself inside Duncan. They both moaned loudly as this continued for a few minutes, until Mal gently laid Duncan back onto the bed and withdrew his penis from him.

Next, Mal flipped Duncan's body over so that the latter was laying on his stomach. This time, Mal wasn't being gentle. He gripped Duncan's shoulders furiously, inserted himself back in and resumed the penetration once again. He kept at it until he was ready to come.

"Mal…" Duncan spluttered. "I'm getting really hard right now!"

"Took you long enough," Mal grunted, as he began to pick up speed.

Duncan moaned louder and longer as Mal penetrated him harder and faster. Duncan felt like he was on a fiery roller coaster. It was glorious. He resisted the urge to reach his hand down under his body to masturbate, even though he wanted to do that badly. He knew that Mal would punish him severely if he gave in to his temptation. But what was happening to him from behind was still exciting and he figured it would not be long before he would climax.

"Mal!" begged Duncan, panting profusely. "May I please cum?!"

"No!" growled Mal, as his thrusts became deeper and rougher. "You will have to wait until I've had my turn, first."

"Please… hurry!"

"I will take as much time as I please, Sweetie," Mal smirked.

Duncan understood his orders and buried his face deep into the bed sheets to drown out his moaning. He was not sure how much longer he could bear it, but he knew he had to control himself for Mal. After all, Master must cum first.

Eight minutes later, Mal finally did!

"Brace yourself, Sweetie! I'm about to- oh- oh- oooohhhhhhhh!" Mal moaned, as he exploded into Duncan's anus. He slowed down his pace as a jet of thick spunk flooded his Sweetie's rectum. His breaths grew deeper and longer. He began to relax, loosening his grip on Duncan's shoulders. Slowly, Mal withdrew his penis from Duncan's butthole, tensing up Duncan further. Mal deposited the residues onto Duncan's back before grabbing a towel and laying it across the bed next to Duncan. Finally, he flipped Duncan's body on his back onto the towel.

"Alright my Precious," Mal grinned, "you now have my permission to ejaculate." Duncan reached his hand towards his penis, but Mal slapped it away.

"All me, Sweetie," said Mal. Without warning, he yanked Duncan's dick, and started pulling at it. Duncan took deeper breaths and sweated profusely as Mal stretched his cock as tight as he could. It hurt a lot, but that was what enhanced the experience for Duncan.

"Ooh, Mal! I am going to cum!" Duncan warned Mal.

"Well done, Sweetie," Mal praised Duncan, as if he was a dog. "Now's your chance!"

Duncan gritted his teeth as his body gave in to its natural tendencies. His penis exploded into Mal's fierce grip. Duncan roared like a tiger in the process. He does that every time Mal makes him cum. There was a reason why the neighbours upstairs and the neighbours downstairs moved away.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhh…" Duncan moaned, as he calmed down and relaxed. It was such a good feeling.

Mal gathered all of the spunk and rubbed it all over Duncan's chest. He loved the feeling of the nipple piercings running through his palms.

"Did you enjoy that, my precious?" Mal asked.

"Yes, Mal," Duncan sighed, "thank you!"

"Good," grinned Mal. "I'm glad you did. Because you're going to have to clean up."

Heaving his heavy bones, Duncan sat up on the bed. Grabbing both ends of the towel to prevent residues of Mal's semen from falling onto the floor, Duncan wobbled his way to the shower room. He sat over the bidet and turned on the taps to clear all excess cum out from his rectum. Next, he stood up and leaned over the bidet to get his own spunk off his chest. When he was finished, he wiped his ass and the bidet, threw the used toilet paper into the toilet, sprayed the bidet with shower spray to disinfect it, flushed the toilet and dried himself with a different towel. He was going to have to the throw the towel into the washing machine in a few hours.

Duncan walked back into the bedroom and climbed into bed with Mal.

"Now shut up and go back to sleep!" Mal ordered.

"Will you get my earphones now?" Duncan asked, ignoring Mal's order.

"Duncan… don't make me neuter you…" Mal threatened, before he turned his head and closed his eyelids. He was getting sick and tired of Duncan's neediness, and it needed to stop immediately.

However, just before Mal could fall back asleep, he heard a faint whimper coming from behind him.

That did it.

Mal rose up from out of bed and stormed into the shower room. He grabbed the towel and stormed back out. "Alright, I'll get you the fucking earphones, you needy little bollocks!" he snarled at Duncan. He figured he might as well fuck the towel into the washing basket while he was at it.

"Can you get me a glass of water as well?" asked Duncan, not sensing his partner's fury.

"Just be glad I'm not going to strangle you with those bloody earphones," Mal hissed at Duncan as he marched out of the room. He was going to have to amend some his rules when the afternoon comes.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. If you want more, there is more Malcan in one of my other stories, **_**Total Drama Prison**_**, which is a collaboration between me and I'll Cover Angel and Collins. She loves Malcan even more than I do, and she has some stories of her own about this crack pairing.**


End file.
